


waiting, waiting, waiting

by amybri2002



Series: whumptober [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Tentacles, ambiguous ending, gagged, roman could be read as unsympathetic but that’s up to y’all to interpret, some disturbing imagery due to remus, superhero au, villain!logan, villain!remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: After being kidnapped by two of the cities most notorious villains, Logan waits for Roman to rescue him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: whumptober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	waiting, waiting, waiting

**Author's Note:**

> theme: in the hands of the enemy   
> prompt: kidnapped

When Logan awoke up gagged and tied to a chair, he probably should have freaked out more. He knew that people were supposed to freak out in this sort of situation, cry or scream, make a noise to get help, try to escape. Logan, however, was just trying to figure out how he'd been stupid enough to let this happen - he always took extra care to not let anyone attack him, something he had to do being one of the closest friends of the cities most powerful superhero, and therefore a desirable target for villains in the city. He knew basic self defence, knew to avoid the rougher areas of the city, and knew to immediately call Roman if he was ever in trouble.

Had he called Roman? He couldn't quite remember the events of before him waking up, so it was possible, but it was also possible that he hadn't had time. He couldn't even reach his phone now, wasn't even sure if he had his phone on him at all.

Whatever. Roman would be here soon enough, right? Even if he hadn't managed to call, eventually they'd notice that Logan was missing and go find him. Or whatever villains were holding him for ransom would tell Roman and he'd come collect him, defeat whatever evil was going on here, and everything would be back to normal. Logan would be even more careful, as to not get kidnapped again, and things would be okay.

The door swung open, letting light stream into the dark room. "Is he still unconscious?" he heard a voice whisper, as footsteps began to creep into the room. Logan stayed perfectly still, perfectly silent.

"Well, he's not screaming," a second voice said.

"Surely your poison must have worn out by now, though."

"That doesn't mean he'd wake up straight away. He might be sleeping." He felt something cold. wet and sticky land on his cheek, and tried his best not to shudder or cringe. Glancing down whilst still remaining still, he identified it to be a tentacle, and knew exactly who had taken him. 

The Duke, one of the most dangerous villains in the city. Tending to work alongside Deceit, who Logan presumed to be the other character in the room. Deceit was far more tame as a villain, only capable of simple mind tricks, but the Duke on the other hand... 

Well, he had personal scores to settle with Roman, otherwise known as the Prince, and, to Logan specifically, that made him more dangerous than anyone else. Because if someone had a score to settle with Roman, they had a score to settle with Logan as well. And Patton and Virgil, although they tended to stay out of the superhero side of things, whilst Logan occasionally did try to help Roman.

He felt something slimy slip into his ear and couldn't stop himself from moving. A scream tried to escape from his lips, but all that came out through the gag was a mumble. He heard someone snap their fingers and a light appeared in front of him, shining right into his eyes and forcing him to scrunch them shut.

"Ah, so he is awake," Deceit drawled. "You think he'll talk?"

"Oh, please, from what I've heard from my brother Logan doesn't know how to shut up."

Logan opened his eyes again at that statement, finding that the light had dimmed a little (or maybe he'd just grown used to it). He looked over at the Duke, frowning. Brother? What brother?

The Duke just grinned. "Finally acknowledging us, then? We have some questions we want to ask." A tentacle reached up from his side and pulled down the fabric around Logan's mouth. In turn, Logan sucked in a deep breath, then another, and another, until he was breathing steadily.

"So," Deceit said, moving around the chair to Logan's other side, "you are affiliated with the Prince, correct?"

Logan stayed silent. He wasn't about to give these creeps any information. Roman would be here soon. 

"I thought you said he didn't know how to shut up?" Deceit said, looking up at the Duke.

The Duke just shrugged. "I don't know, Roman can be a little overdramatic."

Logan blinked. "Roman?" he repeated, not meaning to speak out loud but unable to stop himself from doing so. "H-How do you know Roman?"

"Ah, so you are with the Prince," Deceit figured, smirking. "Can you tell us where we can find him?"

"I never said I was with the Prince," Logan said, calmly. "I do know a person by the name of Roman, however, and I would like to know how you know him."

"He's my brother," the Duke answered. Oh. Oh. That... perhaps explained why the Duke had a personal score to settle with Roman. "And you don't need to bullshit me, I know that you know Roman is the Prince, and I know that you work with him. Deceit knows when you're lying. Just tell us what we need before I shove my tentacle down your throat."

Logan sighed. "Listen, I'm not exactly going to be of use to you," he said. "I don't know where Roman is all of the time. You're his brother, surely you should be able to find him."

"Yeah, well, we don't speak an awful lot," the Duke said. "Outside of family reunions, that is." A tentacle touched Logan's face again, and he couldn't stop himself from wincing. "You, on the other hand, see him every day. So, where is he?"

"In all honesty, I think you'd have better luck just telling him that I'm here," Logan said. "Hold me for ransom, whatever. He'll come eventually."

"But that's no fun, is it?"

Logan fell back into a silence, eyes drifting down to the floor. Deceit sighed.

"I don't think we're getting anything out of him, Remus," Deceit said, moving away from Logan.

Remus. Come to think of it, Roman had mentioned a brother called Remus.

"He'll speak eventually," Remus said. "Maybe he just needs shaking up a little-"

Logan's eyes opened wide in shock. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll decide that later," Remus said, tone far to happy. "Gag him up again, Janus. We'll come back later."

Next thing Logan knew, the gag was secured around his mouth again, the door slammed shut, shrouding him in darkness again.

Over the next few... whatevers, time wasn't exactly working properly for Logan trapped in a dark room, Remus and Janus visited him several times, never really doing anything to hurt him, just... talking, threatening him, asking him over and over again for information on Roman that he just didn't know.

No sign of Roman coming to rescue him, either. It must have been a few days now, right? He'd slept a few times since (or fallen unconscious, more like), and had been given some weird looking green stuff to eat, which... well, it didn't taste like it was poisonous, so it was probably fine.

He really hoped that Roman would arrive soon.

"Are you actually going to do anything with me?" he asked once, whilst Remus was with him, alone. "Because, in case you haven't noticed, you aren't any closer to finding Roman with me here. Have you even told him?"

It took a few moments for Remus to reply, and Logan wondered for a moment if he was even in the room - he couldn't see a face, as Remus always stayed hidden in the shadows, so the only thing that notified his presence was the tentacles, which could easily be a trick of the mind, hallucinations due to being sat alone in a dark room for several days, or even Janus working his magic.

But eventually, Remus spoke. "You said he'd come eventually, didn't you?" 

"Well, yes, but..." He trailed off. He really was beginning to give up hope. Shaking his head, he breathed in and tried to shift the conversation. "Why don't you just let me go? It's not as if I'm of any use to you."

Silence. A moment later, the door slammed shut, and Logan was left alone again.

Minutes, hours, days, maybe even weeks passed before Logan heard any more news. Well, not exactly heard - the ropes around his wrists became loose, and the gag that always either hung round his neck or his face was removed. Remus stood in front of him, a swinging lightbulb on the ceiling finally illuminating the room.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, looking up at Remus. For some reason, his body wouldn't allow him to get up off the seat, even if all his mind was doing was screaming at him to run, to escape whilst he could.

Another person entered the room - Janus, a serious look on his face, and an arm extended out to Logan, gloved hand waiting to be shook. "We have an offer for you."


End file.
